The purpose of this study is to determine the effect of growth hormone (GH), an investigation drug, on the absorbtion of food ingested. The group of people being studied are those who have lost large segments of intestine and require home parenteral nutrition (TPN). It has been found that administering GH, and changing to a low fat diet containing fiber supplemented with the amino acid glutamine, absorbtion of food and fluid can be improved. Some people have even been removed from TPN.